


A different kind of luck

by bunnybunnybunny



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: And suffering, Fluff, M/M, Might be a bit Ooc?, Ryo's just playing mobage, also they're dating in this, and they do a kiss because ryo just wanted to steal candy from reon but!!, kith is a kith, this is nothing but fluff because fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybunnybunny/pseuds/bunnybunnybunny
Summary: Ryo's gacha luck is terrible, but in the end he got lucky with something else.
Relationships: Akebono Ryo/Misono Reon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A different kind of luck

Ryo Akebono recently started to play video games. It became a…’human’ hobby he would do just to pass time by when GYROAXIA didn’t have practice, and it wasn’t like it was a big distraction anyway. An alien needs to have human hobbies, doesn’t he? Ryo always did play fine during practice, so he can have a little reward, right? And that was video games. Although sometimes even if they were fun, Ryo would get...frustrated. **A lot.**

  
  


This particular time, Miyuki had gone out of town with another certain blonde drummer from Argonavis, Kenta and Nayuta were doing the usual stuff, those two were always together no matter what, huh. And Reon? Well, he went out for a bit, but Reon said he’d be back soon, So Ryo was left alone with Nyankotarou till then.

_“Ne, Nyankotarouu~ Shall we play another video game together while we wait for Oreon to come home? Miyuki being away for a few days is kind of boring, you know?”_

So Ryo pulled out his phone while lazily saying as such and unlocked it. He recently got into games that featured a thing called ‘gacha’ in it. Reon seemed to be a bit more knowledgeable on this thing, but he was warned to not get too addicted. Well, too late! At least it wasn’t his money, it was the money from Mashu, so it’s totally fine! 

And the game he was playing? Well they were having limited cards running for the christmas box, and Ryo’s favorite was one of the cards, so he had to go for it, right? Hopefully he doesn’t use too much. Reon will probably be back soon, and he’s been told to not spend too much. Maybe he’ll have some alien luck on his side?

**_And yet after a good 20 minutes…._ **

By that time, Reon had come back from shopping. Because Ryo didn’t have his other half(yes the other half of Gyro Sanbaka), he thought maybe Ryo would enjoy some sweets as means of comfort. He bought enough for everybody anyway...including Nayuta. It’s okay on the occasion right-

And then he noticed the scenery. Nyankotarou was just laying on Ryo’s stomach, and Ryo was on the floor, chewing on his phone in frustration.

“Oi, Ryo?! What’re you doing--!” He’s pulling something out of the bag he brought with him as he’s dashing over to the frustrated bassist. Oh, it’s candy Reon pulled out! And he proceeded to shove it into Ryo’s mouth before he did any more damage to his phone.

_“Mmgh-! Oreeoon..I hate gacha games.”_ He’s chomping on the candy with frustration, but at least he’s not focusing on his phone. And with Nyankotarou dashing off from Reon speeding over to Ryo, the bassist just placed his phone on his chest, meaning the guitarist can grab his phone now.

“Did you not get the idol in the game you were playing again? Your phone was expensive, so maybe don’t chew on your phone because of that?”  
  
 _“It was a primal reaction!! I just want my favorites to come home, and the rates are terrible, Oreon!”_ Ryo exclaimed as he threw his arms up and suddenly the alien looked like a starfish on the floor. 

And a sigh from the guitarist. It’s not the first time Ryo’s gotten upset over these kinds of games anyway, but still. His habit of chewing on things when he was frustrated was a bit concerning. Either way, he’ll sit right next to him, and hold another piece of candy towards Ryo’s mouth. 

“It doesn’t mean you should gnaw on your phone when you’re frustrated. You usually have candy in your jacket pockets, eat that instead. Or eat these since I just bought them.”

_“Aaahm~ Like I said, it was just my alien primal instincts when it came to biting my phone, you know?”_ Ryo seemed to have relaxed a lot with the candy Reon had been giving him though. Maybe it helped that he had his phone taken away…

“Hah?! Primal instincts or not, it’s not going to taste good except just damage it. It’ll be better if you just chew on candy, right?” 

While Reon said this, he took a piece of candy for himself too. It’s okay on occasion too, especially if his alien boyfriend is being a bit...well, his alien boyfriend. He can have a little treat after all! And it seems like Ryo noticed that. And he’s staring pretty hard, considering the flavor was his favorite (grape flavor!!).

_“...Are you going to finish that?”_ _  
_ _  
_ “Of course I’m going to finish it, I just wanted the grape flavor in particular-gEH!”

While Reon hadn’t been paying attention, Ryo had quickly leaned in and snatched the candy out from Reon’s mouth by kissing him, which startled the guitarist to the point he flopped on the ground himself!

_“Mine now~☆!”_ Ryo grinned widely with the candy in between his teeth before pushing it into his mouth and eating the candy now. Well, while Ryo’s luck wasn’t great in gacha, he sure got lucky, getting to kiss his boyfriend who’s flustered and in shock. 

“O-Oi! Ryo, you can’t just-!....You know what, whatever. You seem happy, but I wanted to have some too, y’know we can share, alright?” 

_“Well, what if I wanted to just give you a kiss? Huhuhu~”_ _  
_ _  
_ “...I guess that’s fine too, if it’ll help you with your pulls, I don’t mind if you need to kiss me.”

“ _Ne, since you said that, Oreon, I’m going to kiss you for good luck every time I pull, okaay? “_

  
“Huh? Hey wait, Ryo, you know what I mean-”   
  
So while Ryo’s luck wasn’t the best at first...at least he has a different kind of luck charm. Even if it’s just an excuse to give him kisses, that’s fine too.

**Author's Note:**

> um. hiii it's been awhile. Happy holidays! I hope everybody is doing well~
> 
> this is my first RyoReon fic, so i hope you enjoy!
> 
> i also added a tiny little bit of Miyuban reference, even if it's not too big wah. but that's where Miyuki went at least!!
> 
> Anyway, I actually wrote this with my s/o in mind since they're a big RyoReon fan and they got me sucked into liking GYROAXIA and that ship in particular. So uh. this is my Christmas gift to them :D
> 
> btw You can interpret the game Ryo is playing as any game with gacha in it btw, i made it some sort of a general gacha game.


End file.
